The Loss of his Accomplices
by Martina Ross
Summary: Why did Voltaire and Antoinette disappear from the Wild Wild West without rhyme or reason? And where did Loveless get a son? Maybe this is the answer...
1. Voltaire

Dr. Loveless was working in his laboratory on another ingenious invention. He was humming quietly to himself, completely engrossed in his work. There was a tap on the door.

"Come in," said Loveless, not looking up.

The door opened to reveal the large, 7 foot giant, Voltaire. "Loveless?"

Loveless turned around quickly to see the owner of the deep voice. "What do you want now, Voltaire?"

"I'm leaving." he said.

"You're WHAT?!" spluttered Loveless, "What makes you think that? You want a world without evil, mankind, and injustice, do you not?"

"I've had enough of your temper tantrums." he replied, "so I'm leaving. I'm going to find someone else."

"You big fool you!" he shouted, "What makes you think you'll leave and find some-some scum that will only make your life miserable?"

"Not as miserable as you've made mine," replied Voltaire curtly. "I'll never work for you again."

"How dare you say that!" he snapped, "I am a genius, I am _perfect! _I will give you a perfect life, I promise this to you!"

"You've said that many times." said Voltaire, "I helped you three times, and all that time you just yelled at me or insulted me. Three strikes, out."

Loveless finally couldn't take it anymore. "Go! Go, then! Go away and don't ever come back! Live in this, this..." he paused for a moment, "This cursed world!"

Voltaire nodded and exited. Loveless then bended over his work again. "Who needs him anyway?"

…**...**

**And Voltaire changed his name to Jaws and went to fight James Bond instead! LOL**

**(I'm not sure which came first)**


	2. Antoinette

Antoinette's fingers moved swiftly as she stabbed the little needle into her satin magenta fabric. The fire glowed and cast its warmth amongst the two that were in the room. "I've almost got it, Miguelito."

"Good my dear, good." Loveless nodded approvingly, "That dress will look just lovely on you, dear."

Antoinette smiled and nodded. She bit her lip and grimaced as she felt a slight kick inside her swollen stomach. She sighed. "Miguelito, are you absolutely certain of this?"

"Of course, darling," he said, "After all, someone's got to take care of my next of kin. Why not you? After all, you've never disobeyed or ceased to please me."

Antoinette wasn't sure. "Miguelito, why are you doing this?"

"Because, should I die, I'll need someone to carry on my ingenious plan. It's as simple as that. And you're the only one trustworthy enough to do the deed."

"But you've always boasted that you'll never die," pointed out Antoinette, "So why all this?"

Loveless bit his lip in exasperation. "Well, I'll need another kin, anyway. If I can't travel, perhaps he or she can."

"Miguletito, do you really think you're going to die?" asked Antoinette.

"Nonsense, darling, death id too ordinary for me," the little doctor laughed.

"But if you do die-"

"NO I WON'T!" screamed Loveless, "How dare you suggest that, Antoinette!"

Antoinette was startled by Loveless' outburst. She couldn't remember the last time he had yelled at her like that. "I'm sorry, Miguelito," she apologized.

Loveless softened. "I know,dear. But, one can't be too careful these days. So, in order to spread my inventions and intentions around, I need a child. You will birth and raise that child to bear my name."

"Of course, Miguelito. Just where do I go?"

Loveless gave it some thought. "In order to see to it that the child is raised, I shall move you all the way to a big city. Let me see," he flipped through some pages of a booklet. "No, no, no...yes!" He jumped up and handed her the page. "You, my dear, shall live in Chicago for now. I think you'd better move from one big city to the next while you're at it."

"But Miguelito, what if I get caught?"

"You will not be Antoinette anymore, darling," said Loveless as he shoved a little box to her. "Instead, you will be the widow Mrs. La Roux de Harim. And, as for you're identity, look in there."

Antoinette opened the box and pulled out a golden wig with long ringlets. "So, if I disguise myself, I can raise the child without begin suspected."

"Exactly," said Loveless, "now, my dear, that stage should be arriving any mom-"

He was cut off by the sound of hoof beats on the ground. "Aha, right on time. You hurry along now."

"What about you?" asked Antoinette as Loveless ushered her outside.

"I'll stay here and continue my business. Besides, I must rid the world of West, Gordon, and all these evils and imperfections of mankind. All you have to do is raise my next of kin."

"All right, Miguelito," said Antoinette as she climbed in. "Goodbye, and please, be careful."

"Farewell, my sweet, dear Antoinette." called Loveless as the carriage pulled out of sight.

For a moment he juts stood there. It did feel a little funny not having his usual lady friend with him. _Who will serenade me on the long winter nights? Who will help ease the pain and ridicule of being a little man born into a world of wicked giants?_

Loveless pulled out another book of records and flipped through them. _One of these ought to do,_he thought, _and then, when I'm done, I'll figure out a little something for each of them..._

…**...**

**And so, that's why Voltaire and Antoinette disappeared! One got mad and the other had to raise the child. I hope this explains it well enough.**


End file.
